1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transparent thin plate wherein a mesh layer made of meshes having a fine structure is formed on a surface of a transparent substrate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transparent thin plate that is preferably usable for a transparent flip cover usable in an electrostatic capacity switch electrode, an antenna or others that are used in portable instruments, household electric appliances, automobile equipment, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
About portable instruments, household electric appliances, PDAs, automobile equipment, and other small-sized instruments, there is known a type wherein a transparent flip cover is set up to an instrument and the instrument is used in the state that the flip cover is opened during use. In connection with the function of this flip cover, the cover is used merely to protect the body of the instrument in many cases; however, attempts have been to add an input function or an antenna function to the flip cover.
The applicant filed an antenna-attached packaging member wherein a circuit made of a transparent electric conductor is arranged on a surface of a flip cover (Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-127219). When a resin molded body having the same structure as this packaging member is used as a flip cover and this is used as an electrostatic capacity switch, inputs can be attained from the front and rear surfaces of the flip cover. By setting its electrode patterns and software therefor, an instrument can be realized which can cope with functions that are required for the front and rear surfaces, respectively, that is, for states in which the flip cover is opened and closed, respectively.